Atração
by Miiiz
Summary: Mudar-se para Londres pode ter sido sua melhor escolha... Ou não. Reviews para continuação, pls *-*
1. Prefácio

** P R E F Á C I O  
**

* * *

**S**eus olhos cinzentos encaravam-me, sedentos por algo que pulsava dentro de mim. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, senti que estava ligada à ele, como se o destino houvesse nos unido. Ele sempre tentava atrair-me para longe de Silly, para um local escuro, deserto, com uma expressão sombria, mas nunca conseguia machucar-me de nenhuma maneira. Seu olhar causava medo às outras pessoas e não surtia efeito em mim. Mesmo com todo o desprezo e aparentes faltas de cuidado de sua parte, ele fazia-me sentir segura, como se eu precisasse tê-lo ao meu lado. Com Ostwald, eu sabia que poderia ser eu mesma; Ele estaria sempre ali, independentemente do que ocorresse.


	2. Capítulo 1

**I.** Inferno Diário

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤDezembro, última avaliação do ano... E eu estava ali, mordendo a tampa da caneta com a prova toda em branco. Tinha revisado toda a matéria noite passada. Hoje, esqueço tudo o que estudei.  
ㅤㅤㅤTalvez meu pai alcoólatra não devesse ter tentado enfiar uma faca em minha mãe drogada hoje pela manhã. Eu já não me importava, afinal, eles estavam acabando com minha vida mesmo. Pura sorte não terem uma filha revoltada e suicida.  
ㅤㅤㅤO sinal havia tocado e todos os alunos estavam entregando suas avaliações respondidas. Uns sorridentes, outros infelizes, outros confusos... Enfim. Minha prova era excepcional. Com certeza iriam colocar no mural das melhores avaliações do semestre.

— Srta. Spenser, entregue–me sua avaliação, por gentileza.— O professor Madet havia parado ao lado de minha cadeira e olhava–me por cima dos óculos minúsculos.

ㅤㅤㅤSua altura incomodava–me. Meus 1,75 m eram insuportavelmente minúsculos se comparados aos seus 2,10 m. Pensei em subir acima do assento para conseguir entregar minha prova, mas ela já estava em suas mãos. Levantei–me do cadeira e me dirigi à saída da sala, observando sua expressão cética ao analisar minha prova.  
ㅤㅤㅤO corredor estava cheio, como em todos os típicos colégios dos EUA. Andando um pouco mais à frente, avistei Hilston Mansy e sua dupla de Melhores Amigas Para Sempre — que para mim, não eram mais do que suas escravas — rindo alto de alguma coisa idiota. Deveriam estar felizes pelo bom desempenho na prova, colando do mais geek da sala, Anthony.

— Como se saiu na avaliação, honey? — Hilston perguntou–me, cínica.  
— Não colei de você, então, devo ter saído–me maravilhosamente bem, obrigada.— menti, com o melhor sorriso que eu tinha.  
— Que pena, Spenser. Colei do Anthony. – Se eu tivesse jogado na loteria, estaria rica agora mesmo.

ㅤㅤㅤHilston era a mais popular em todo o colégio. Namorava um mundo inteiro de garotos e sua fisionomia chamava a atenção deles: cabelos oxigenados em uma cabeça sem cérebro, corpo esguio e quase anoréxico, face pontuda e seios Extra G eram o seu forte. O resto era vazio e oco.

ㅤㅤㅤCérebro ela não tinha.

ㅤ ㅤㅤEu não tinha nem um terço de tudo isso. Minhas médias camadas de cabelos acobreados e meus olhos azul–claros não deveriam chamar a atenção nem a milímetros de distância. Meu corpo magro e pálido não era muito anoréxico. Com certeza não agradariam homens com gostos extra GGG. As únicas coisas que realmente orgulhavam-me eram meu nariz afilado e minha boca rosada pouco volumosa sem botox. Desejei não ter começado a andar novamente.

ㅤㅤㅤHilston havia colocado o pé em frente ao meu, fazendo–me tropeçar e jogar os livros para o alto, caindo na frente de todos com cara de palhaça. Ela e suas amigas riam de mim junto com o resto do que parecia ser a população do Japão unida à da China.

ㅤㅤㅤRiam. Riam estrondosamente alto.

— Mari, você está bem? — Uma voz conhecida ajudou–me a levantar.  
— Mattzinho, eu vou te fazer passar para o outro lado do campo, você vai ver! — Hilston disse, jogando todo o seu projeto de charme.  
— Não precisa, Hilston. Estou bem satisfeito comendo da mesma fruta que você, lindinha.  
Matthew Hands era o meu único amigo naquele colégio. Um grande amigo, porque era---  
— Gay! Um dia ainda seduzirei você, Matthew Hands, espere e verá! — Ela disse, envergonhada na frente de todos — Vamos, ladies! — Disse por fim, vermelha de ódio.  
— E um dia você irá cansar, Hilston. — disse Matt, rindo e levantando-me, com o braço envolvido em minha cintura, enquanto via Hilston e suas slavers se afastarem.  
Nós tínhamos uma relação legal, pois eu sempre respeitava e apoiava suas escolhas homoafetivas. Seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos meio acobreados encantavam–me, mas entre nós nunca houveram segundas intenções. Ele somente estava substituindo a melhor amiga que eu nunca tive.

ㅤㅤㅤMas, apesar de tudo isso, eu era uma mulher; E achava um desperdício enorme.

— O que estão olhando? O circo ainda não chegou à cidade. — Matt dizia, revoltado. — Circulando! — continuou ele, fazendo círculos com o dedo indicador. Eu ri.

ㅤㅤㅤDepois que todos foram embora, reclamando, ele virou–se para me olhar.

— Como foi a prova?  
— Péssima. — respondi, balançando a cabeça, frustrada — E--- A sua?  
— Um horror. — ele falou afinando a voz e passando um curto tempo encarando os próprios pés — Faca de novo? — voltou a me encarar pesaroso, torcendo para que a resposta fosse negativa. Ele era meu confidente e ouvia todas as minhas historias de terror. Pela repetência delas, Matt conseguia adivinhá–las algumas vezes.  
Na verdade, quase todas as vezes.

— Sim. — respondi em um murmúrio, envergonhada demais.

ㅤ ㅤㅤMatt apenas apertou o braço em minha cintura e conduziu-me para fora da escola. Ele iria levar-me em casa, como fazia, rotineiramente. Sempre andávamos assim durante o percurso e diziam-me que era estranho o jeito como costumávamos ficar juntos um do outro. Era algo de irmãos, uma coisa muito íntima, aqueles tipos de amor que não se veem nem nos filmes mais romanticos de épocas retrôs. A escola já estava mais vazia e o ambiente mais tranquilo. As árvores frondosas e esverdeadas que moravam no jardim do colégio estavam brilhantes aquele dia e as pequenas e poucas rosas vermelhas estavam escondidas um pouco atrás delas. Ninguém cuidava delas como deveriam, fazendo com que estas parecessem um pouco mortas à penumbra de algumas sombras.

ㅤㅤㅤ Sorri, achando aquilo tudo muito comum. Era legal o tempo que eu passava com Matt todas as manhãs. Ele sempre fazia-me esquecer dos lençóis sujos que eu havia tentado lavar horas atrás ou de algo que me deixava realmente frustrada no colégio. Era algo instantâneo, que dava-me paz por alguns momentos mas que tornava-se pesadelo novamente quando eu avistava uma humilde casinha amarronzada no final da rua, com uma plaquinha que continha o número 142.

ㅤㅤㅤA rua onde eu morava continuava como sempre fora: com a pista reluzente, as casas impassíveis, tranquilas e a minha, era a que sempre vivia em I e II Guerras Mundial, as duas ao mesmo tempo. Entrando em casa tive que me abaixar. Um vaso de planta enorme acabara de atingir a parede. A mesma onde eu estava parada em pé há alguns minutos.

ㅤ ㅤㅤJoshua e Tracy estavam se matando de novo; De uma forma pior do que a anterior. Eu pressentia que o termo tragédia estava aproximando-se cada vez mais da vida deles. Apesar disso, eu já havia cansado de apartar brigas entre os dois, pois, eu sempre acabava apanhando de meu próprio pai ou levando tapas de minha mãe.

ㅤㅤㅤSubi correndo as escadas, sem olhar para eles por algum momento, tranquei a porta do meu quarto e peguei meu Ipod, procurando a primeira – e única – música de heavy metal que havia lá; A mais alta, mais louca e mais barulhenta: que era reservada para esses momentos de **inferno diário**. Deixei–a no volume máximo.

ㅤㅤㅤFicar um ano a mais ali naquele lugar iria me enlouquecer. De verdade.

ㅤㅤㅤAo escutar aquela música, eu refletia sobre minha própria vida; Achava-a uma vergonha, pois até arrumar um emprego e uma casa para morar – bem longe daqui –, demoraria demais. Eu poderia até morar na casa de um amigo se quisesse, mas, Joshua seria capaz de prender-me em meu próprio quarto e só permitir minha saída de casa até o colégio, sendo escoltada – ainda – por ele ou por mamãe. Sim, ele **é** um psicopata.

ㅤ ㅤㅤUm arrepio tomou-me o corpo: o ar esfriou. Talvez o Sol estivesse escondendo-se entre as nuvens e baixando-se lentamente atrás das colinas, ao Norte. Minha luminária estava começando a reagir instantaneamente por causa da pouca luminosidade. Fiquei absorta em minha própria dor, observando o balançar daquelas pequenas e médias bolinhas fluorescentes. Por causa da música alta em meus ouvidos, não escutava mais nada vindo do andar inferior fazia um tempo. Não estava me importando mais com o que estava acontecendo, mesmo... Se tivessem mortos, já não poderia fazer nada.

ㅤㅤㅤEu não gostava do que estava me tornando para meus pais; Um alguém que estava sentindo desgosto por eles, que chegava até a desejar ver-se livre deles e que não suportava estar em casa por alguns minutos seria descrita e julgada pela humanidade como uma pessoa fria, cruel e sem coração. Porém, o problema não tinha começado comigo, então eu nunca liguei muito. Meu caráter não me leva a ser deste jeito, mas se você é obrigado a ficar em um ambiente que está tomado por ódio, acabará sem ter nada para fazer, afundará em tédio e tomará este ódio também.

ㅤㅤㅤNão há escolha.

ㅤㅤㅤQuando dei por mim, a música terrorista já havia parado de tocar no Ipod. Os 6:45 minutos dela haviam se esgotado e agora já não ouvia nada. Tirei os fones que estavam em meus ouvidos doloridos e milagrosamente não havia nenhum som de vidro quebrando ou gritos, tapas e xingamentos no primeiro andar; Somente o silêncio e a paz dos anjos envolvia minha já traumatizada audição no momento. Suspirei fundo, pousei o Ipod em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, que ficava ao lado de minha cama, e calcei as pantufas de leãozinho — as minhas favoritas, que comprei na liquidação de uma loja capenga que já havia fechado há algum tempo.

ㅤㅤㅤCaminhei preguiçosamente até o parapeito da minha janelinha oval e debrucei-me; Apoiei os cotovelos nela e minhas bochechas nas mãos. Fiquei a encarar a rua. Tão vazia e escura... Como minha vida. As estrelas estavam escassas, mas brilhavam com uma intensidade tremenda. Estas, deixavam o céu com um aspecto escuro, porém encantador. A macieira que estava plantada no jardim de minha casa há pouco mais de um ano estava sombria, e suas folhas dançavam junto com a brisa que soprava, fraca e doce.

ㅤㅤㅤAs maçãs que eu sempre admirava estavam mais garbosas do que nunca hoje; a cor, a consistência — o vermelho delas estava fluorescente, tentador e macabro — eram perfeitas. Fez-me lembrar da época que eu ficava sentada com meus pais no banco que tem abaixo dela. Eram bons tempos. Tempos em que não haviam brigas nem polícia parando aqui em frente a nossa casa. Era o tempo em que eu tinha um pouquinho de infância, que eu podia dizer aos meus colegas e professores: tenho pais que me amam e formamos uma família feliz!


End file.
